If It Was Meant To Be
by synchronicity
Summary: Jack copes with his feelings, as Karen tries to survive her failing marriage with her abusive husband. Heavy on the JackKaren
1. Gifts

Felicia-   
Disclaimer :: I do not own these characters or Will and Grace, this is fictional and for entertainment only.   
  
If It Was Meant To Be-  
  
Karen Walker let out an annoyed sigh as she walked up to the door of Grace Adler Designs and pushed it open. She didn't want to show up so early in the day but Stan had been home all morning and it was driving her nuts. Every time she turned around he was there! "Of course that wasn't too hard since he took up half the space in the room anyway", she thought and then laughed to herself.   
  
"Haha, I'm even funny early in the morning"   
  
As she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks. On her desk sat a bright pink bear with two pink and red hearts in the middle, hearts on the feet and a tiny pink heart for a nose. She stared at it, not quite sure what to do with it. Then she noticed a small note attached to it. She picked it up and read it-  
  
"A carebear for my karebear, love your poodle"   
  
"Awww Jackie!" she said smiling as she picked the bear up and hugged it to her chest.   
  
She then sat down and placed it on her lap as she continued to go about her daily routine. She got out her 600 page Vogue magazine and began flipping through it.   
  
A little while later Grace walked out of the back room with a huge swatch book in her hand and then dumped it on the table.   
  
"Hey Karen what are you doing here so early in the....afternoon practically?"   
  
"Well honey, Stans leaving for a business trip later on in the evening so he's been home all morning getting ready. He's driving me up a wall and straight to the mini bar!"   
  
"Anyway I..."   
  
"Kare..." Grace cut in. "What is that ?" she said pointing to the pink bear on her lap.   
  
"Oh! Its a carebear from my Jackie!" She said holding it up for Grace to see. "Isn't it cute! she said smiling.   
  
"Aww thats really sweet. How come Will doesn't do things like that for me?" Grace said annoyed.   
  
"Well honey, do I really have to point out the obvious" Karen said looking at Graces boobs and then looking at her own.   
  
"Yeah yeah" Grace mumbled.   
  
Just then Jack burst into the office. "Hello ladies!"   
  
Karen looked up at him and smiled. "Hey poodle!" "Hey karebear! Did you like your gift?" Jack said looking a bit like an embarrassed little boy waiting for her answer.   
  
"Oh honey I love it!" she said jumping up and down. "Yay!" Jack said in return jumping around with her. Grace just watched, oddly amused at there strange ways. Karen leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips causing them both to blush and then laugh at each other. "Come on poodle lets go get lunch!"  
  
"Karen! Its 11:15am" Grace whined. "I know, I know honey, but don't worry about paying me over time" Karen said smiling. "Yeah, I definitely wont Kare" Grace said smiling back. She watched as Karen and Jack left the office arm in arm.   
  
"Those two.." She laughed to herself. "..there kinda cute together....I wonder if..........nah."   
  
``````  
  
Jack and Karen stepped out of the building and walked a little ways down the street to where the limo was parked. Karen leaned in closer resting her head against his shoulder.   
  
"Whats wrong karebear?" Jack asked concerned.   
  
"Nothing honey, I'm just a bit tired. Grace had me working over time today" she said looking up at him with pouty lips.   
  
That always made Jack melt. She could get anything from him when she did that. "What! How dare she over work you! After lunch will go back home and you can take a nap, okay?"   
  
"Okay" She said smiling up at him and snuggling closer.   
  
After lunch they ended up going to Barneys before going back to the penthouse. Karen bought Jack a watch and he helped her pick out outfits. Finally they arrived at the penthouse. The maids scattered as Karen entered the room with Jack. She was relieved to find that Stan had already left for the airport. Karen grabbed Jacks hand and she lead him up the stairs to her room. Once inside Jack shut the door and she slid her sling backs off, leaving them to lay where she dropped them. She flung herself onto the bed and then looked up to see what Jack was doing. He looked over at her and she reached out her hand to him. "Stay with me poodle" There was no hesitation as Jack flung off his shoes and hopped onto the bed. He slid up behind her and rapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She smiled as she snuggled up against him to get comfortable as she put her arm over his. He kissed her neck and then buried his face in her hair. It smelt like strawberries, he loved it.   
  
"Have a nice nap Kare" "You too poodle" They soon fell fast asleep in each others arms. 


	2. Discovery

If It Was Meant To Be-Ch.2  
  
Rosario walked up the numerous steps to Mrs. Walkers bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door, and no one answered. So she slowly pushed it open and peered inside. She smiled at what she saw. Karen was curled up against Jack and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her. Both with a tiny smile on there face. Of course it didn't shock Rosario. She often came in to find them this way, it never really registered completely with her how odd it was for a married woman and a gay man to be taking naps together. But because it was them she just brushed it off as another one of the odd little things they did.   
  
She walked around the room picking up Karens sling backs and coat and placed them in there proper places in Karens extensive closet. She then walked back into the room and set Jacks shoes neatly next to the end of the bed. Trying to make the least amount of noise possible she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.   
  
Jack stirred a little and then his eyes slowly fluttered open. It took him a moment to remember where he was. As he stretched a bit he felt a tiny weight pressed up against him and smiled when he looked over to find Karen. A strand of hair had fallen in her eyes and he reached over and brushed it aside. He watched her for a while, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Jack noticed that these thoughts he had for her were coming a lot more often now. He didn't mind them, but they were confusing him a bit.   
  
"After all I'm attracted to men, and only men...right?" he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that Karens eyes had opened.   
  
She smiled and turned herself around so that she was face to face with Jack.   
  
"Hey gorgeous" He said to her. She giggled and poked his side, "Hey cutie" She buried her face in his neck and closed her eyes. They laid there for a while more until Jack broke the silence.   
  
"What do you wanna do tonight Kare?"   
  
"I dunno" she mumbled into his neck.   
  
He reached up and began to run his fingers through her hair. She smiled to herself, she loved how he was so affectionate with her. She couldn't do stuff like this with Stan, it was awkward due to his size partly, but more so because she never really felt comfortable with him. Showing her feelings for people wasn't an easy thing for her to do, in fact it was a rare thing. But for some reason it came easily to her when she was with Jack.   
  
"Oh lets go to the movies!" Jack exclaimed. "But honey I have a theater here" Karen said confused.   
  
"I know, but its so much more fun to go out to the movie theaters! Its the whole experience! You know Kare?"   
  
"No honey I don't" Karen said looking a bit nervous.   
  
"Well then, I'll have to take you" Jack said smiling down at her.   
  
"But poodle I'm scared! The movie theaters doesn't discriminate like Barney's does! I might have to sit within viewing range of a lesser person!" she whined.   
  
"I'll hold your hand" he said giving her a devilish smile.   
  
"Well....okay" She said apprehensively.   
  
"Thats my girl!" Jack said patting her on the hip. "Now lets get ready!" Jack hopped out of bed, grabbing Karen's hands and lifting her up off the bed with him.   
  
Jack took one of her hands and lifted it in the air twirling her around, all the while looking at her entire body head to toe.   
  
"Okay I see... black Emporio Armani blouse, Prada wool knee length skirt, Prada black runway pumps with your Giuliana Teso mink coat and Lana Marks croc bag!"   
  
"Oh honey your good!" Karen said smiling as she ran into her closet and put on exactly what he suggested. She walked out slowly and twirled for him.   
  
"What do you think!?" She asked excitedly.   
  
"You look absolutely amazing!" Jack said staring at her. "But one thing is missing"   
  
Confused, she watched as he walked into her closet and then seconds later came back out with on of her diamond choker like necklaces. She lifted her hair up as he stood behind her and placed the necklace around her. His fingers brushed up against her neck as he fumbled with the clasp. She could feel his breath against her skin and suddenly she got butterflies in her stomach.   
  
"There you go" he said. She released her hair and stepped in front of the mirror to look over herself.   
  
"Perfect" Jack said. She smiled over at him and then grabbed his hand entwining her fingers with his. "Okay, lets go to the movies!"   
  
```````  
  
When the arrived at the movies Karen had stuck closely by Jack not wanting to accidently bump into outlet store clothing fabrics on the people walking by.   
  
"Honey.." Karen began to whine "All I see are sales at Walmart walking around! ...and I don't even know where a Walmart is......this can't be good poodle!"   
  
"Karebear don't worry you'll be fine! I promise. Now come on lets go get popcorn!"   
  
He lead her over to the counter and ordered for them both. Then they made there way to the theater finding good seats that were just far enough away from anyone else so Karen didn't have to hear, see or smell them.   
  
The dancing candy and soda began to come on telling everyone not to talk during the movie and Jack got all excited and giddy like a little kid. Karen looked over at him and giggled. She watched as his eyes lit up and he laughed at the dancing candy boxes. She adored him, she really did.   
  
"I wonder if he knows that" she thought as she watched him revert his attention to the popcorn now that the previews were over.   
  
Half way through the movie Karen began to get a little antsy. She had to admit this was a lot of fun though. She grabbed the popcorn bag out of Jacks hand and took a piece out.   
  
"Jack..."she whispered " Jaaack.." she finally got his attention. He looked over at her questioningly.   
  
"Wha.." He began, but before he could finish she had thrown the piece of popcorn right in his open mouth. She began to laugh hysterically at the look on his face. Seeing that she was enjoying herself he motioned for her to do it again. He opened his mouth and this time she threw it high up into the air and he had to move around in his seat to catch it in his mouth. They both cracked up at there antics and began to throw popcorn at each other.   
  
Someone looked back and "shhh's" them.   
  
"Mind your business K-Mart!" Karen retorted back at them. Jack cracked up and continued to throw popcorn at her until they were pretty much all out.   
  
As the credits began to roll, they were about to get up to leave when Jack reached over to Karen. "You have a piece of popcorn in your hair" He said smiling as he moved to pull it out he looked down to find there faces extremely close and all of a sudden there eyes locked. He felt his breathing shallow as he tried to look away but he couldn't. Suddenly the lights began to come on in the theater and it snapped them out of there daze.   
  
"Oh..um...I got it" He said nervously as he moved away quickly.   
  
"Thanks" she said. She looked over at him and smiled, taking his hand. Come on Jackie its late, lets go.   
  
When they arrived back at the penthouse Jack walked Karen into the foyer.   
  
"Well I should get going" Jack said looking down at the ground. "I promised Will I'd help him with something"  
  
"Oh, okay" Karen said a bit disappointed. "Well I'll see you tomorrow right?" She asked.   
  
"Of course" He said looking up and smiling at her. "Are you okay Jackie?"   
  
"Yeah, don't worry Karebear I'm fine" He said trying to sound reassuring.   
  
"Okay goodnight poodle" Karen said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Goodnight Karebear" 


	3. Love notes and harsh realities

If It Was Meant To Be-Ch.3  
  
Will's Apartment-  
  
Will was cleaning food crumbs off his coffee table when Jack walked in.   
  
"Hey Jack, where ya been all day?" Will said returning his attention to cleaning.   
  
"Oh, I was with Karen" Jack said walking into the kitchen and getting a water bottle out of the fridge.   
  
"There's something new" Will replied sarcastically "Ha Ha" Jack said back.   
  
"Anyway, what have you been doing all day?" Jack asked.   
  
"Oh you know, I've been doing the law thing" Will said smiling.   
  
"uh huh, uh huh, I think I have romantic feelings for Karen, uh huh. So hows your law thing going??" Jack said very quickly and somewhat nonchalant.   
  
"Well...WHAT?!?!" Will burst out. "...what?" Jack said trying to hide his embarrassment.   
  
"I'm sorry, I must of heard you wrong. Because I thought I heard you say you think you have romantic feelings for Karen.....K A R E N.."   
  
"Yeah. No you heard me correctly" Jack said staring at the floor suddenly the stitching on his shoe had become extremely interesting. Wow I have to go back to the Gap and buy more of these" He said referring to his shoes.   
  
"Jack you can't be serious" Will began.   
  
"No really, these are nice shoes" Jack said.   
  
"What!? Jack! I'm talking about your feelings for Karen not your shoes!" Will said annoyed.   
  
"What you feel for Karen is not love, you just love that she's rich and buys you things."  
  
"Thats not true!" Jack said, offended. "Look I came here to talk to you about this because I thought you'd understand but obviously I was wrong and your chunky around the hips!" Jack turned quickly on his heals and began to walk towards the door to leave.   
  
"Jack wait.." Will began. "Look I'm sorry, I'll listen. Come sit down." Will motioned for Jack to sit next to him on the couch.   
  
"Alright tell me all about it" Will said   
  
"Well....I'm just really confused Will. I keep getting this fluttery feeling in my stomach when I'm around her. Kinda like when I see a hot Banana Republic guy, but its different...its more intense. I've never felt it before with anyone. I keep thinking about her too. Whenever I'm bored or just sitting around her face always pops up in my mind." he said smiling and looking off in the distance. "Lately I've even caught myself admiring how beautiful she is. There's just something about her...I don't know... I mean I'm supposed to be gay! 150 percent! There isn't anyone gayer than me! What's happening Will?" Jack asked looking a bit frantic.   
  
"It sounds to me like your falling in love with a woman, and not just any woman; Karen." "Look" Will said "If it happens, it happens. You can't help who you fall in love with, love doesn't care and it doesn't discriminate."   
  
"I mean it kinda makes sense now that I think about it...." Will said looking at Jack.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused.   
  
"Well, you have about...what, five dates a day. How many long term relationships have you had Jack? Thats not counting the ones that lasted two weeks."  
  
"..none" Jack said looking down.   
  
"Maybe you've been looking for love in the wrong place?" Will said. " But I'm not sexually attracted to any other women at all!" said Jack.   
  
"Well then maybe....and I can't believe I'm saying this but....maybe Karen and you were meant to be..?"   
  
Jack stared at Will for a moment and then got up and walked quickly to the door.  
  
"Jack?" Will began   
  
"I..I gotta go" Jack said and with that he rushed out.   
  
``````  
  
Jack went back to his apartment and went to bed so that he could forget about things for a while. But he couldn't fall asleep...he missed Karen..  
  
```````  
  
Back at the penthouse Karen was having similar problems. No matter how many times she tossed and turned she couldn't get comfortable....she needed Jack. She looked around her room and her pink carebear that Jack had given her caught her eye. She got up and went over to it, picking it up off the chair she brought it to bed with her. She held it tight and closed her eyes falling asleep quickly.   
  
``````  
  
The next morning Jack was actually feeling a lot better. Sleeping had helped and when he awoke he wasn't as stressed out about his feelings.   
  
He made his way up the familiar Puck Building and into Grace Adler Designs. He opened the door, and immediately looked to Karen's desk, but was disappointed when he didn't find her there.   
  
"Hey Jack" Grace said looking up from her blueprints.   
  
"Hey Grace" Jack said smiling "Where's Karen?" Jack walked around the office and began picking up things and playing with them, then moving on to something else.   
  
"Oh you know Karen, somewhere out there, theres a waiter, or a department store assistant just waiting to be fired, and she's going to see that they are."   
  
"Uh huh...so do you think she'll be here soon?" Jack said swinging a tassel off a colored pencil.   
  
"Who knows" Grace said. "Well I'll just wait until she gets here" Jack said walking over to Karen's desk and sitting down.   
  
"Alright" Grace began "You couldn't be any less help then Karen" she said smiling and then walking into the back room.   
  
Jack looked at all the things on Karen's desk. Nail polish, a mirror, Vogue magazine, one of those giant calendars that you could write all over. Of course there was nothing important written on it. Jack opened the center drawer and pulled out a pen. He then wrote "Hey Karebear, who's your daddy?" on one of the Saturdays. He smiled to himself and then put the pen down next to nail polish bottle.   
  
Grace walked back into the room and began moving things around on her desk. Just then Karen walked in.   
  
"Hey kitten! where ya been?" Jack asked excited that she was finally here. "Hey poodle! I was out shopping. What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I've been waiting for you, I was bored at home." Of course he wasn't so much bored as he just really missed her and couldn't wait for her to get off work to see her. But he couldn't say that.   
  
"Hey Grace whatya working on?" Karen said walking behind Jack, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck wresting her head on top of his.   
  
"Ugh I have this new client, the lady is driving me nuts...." Grace began, Jack watched as Karen picked up the pen next to the nail polish. "She's wants this fabric, then she wants another fabric, then she changes her mind and doesn't like any of them...." Grace continued to talk and Karen nodded her head at her and began to write on the calendar on her desk. Jack watched as she drew a heart near the Saturday were he had written earlier and inside it she wrote "you are, poodle" Then she placed the pen back down. Jack giggled and smiled up at her.   
  
"So anyway this lady should be calling soon, I swear I can't wait to be done with her" Grace ended, not realizing that Jack and Karen hadn't really been listening to a word she said.   
  
"Yeah so Grace I'd love to stay here and chat with you but..." Karen began "Karen" Grace said, "You just got here, you can't leave now!"   
  
"But Graceeee..."Karen whined "Jackie's here, we have to go."   
  
"Noooo" Grace said going back to moving things around on her desk. "Ugh, devil!" Karen said making a face and then looking down at Jack. "Kare if you want I could stay here with you? I mean I don't have anything else to do, and its just not as fun messing with the Barney's assistants without you"   
  
"Aww you'd really stay here with me poodle?" Karen said smiling. "Of course!" He said, happy that he was going to spend more time with Karen. Inside Karen was just as happy, she had really missed him last night, she hid it well though.   
  
Karen walked over to the coffee maker and pored herself a cup. She then opened the mini bar and got out the Baileys, poring some into her coffee. She walked over to her desk and then sat herself down on Jacks lap. She took a bunch of colored pencils out of the draw and began to color designs onto her calendar.   
  
Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back in the chair.   
  
`````  
  
Two hours later Karen and Jack were in the same position except Jack was now leaning his head on Karen's back. He had the most bored expression on his face.   
  
"Karen Grace's office is sooooo boooring" He whined. "How do you put up with this everyday??" He asked.   
  
"Well honey, my friend Mr. Vodka helps take that away." She said smiling to herself.   
  
Karen got up and started gathering her things. "Come on Jackie lets go, I've put in my time for the day." "Yay!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up from the chair. Karen grabbed Jacks hand and they left.   
  
The rest of the day they spent together, shopping, drinking, shopping, napping in the limo and then shopping some more. When they finally returned to the penthouse it was late and they were tired. They walked in hand in hand and made there way up the stairs, suddenly they stopped..  
  
"Karen?" Stan stood at the top of the steps, an annoyed look on his face.   
  
"Stan?" Karen said, obviously surprised at him being there, he wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow night.   
  
"I got home early, my plane came in this afternoon. Where have you been all day?" Stan said. Karen was now not only surprised but confused. He never cared before if she was gone all day. Hell she was always gone! So was he! Why was he bringing this up?   
  
"I've just been out shopping with Jack" she said "You've been with him all day?" Stan replied back suspiciously. "Yes" Karen replied "What's the big deal?" "Is it a big deal?? You've been with him all day and then you bring him back here..?! For what Karen!? " Stan said beginning to get visibly upset. Karen turned around to face Jack. "Jackie why don't you go home, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She said. "Are you sure your okay?" he said a bit wary of leaving her with an angry man five times her size. "Its okay honey, I'll be fine" She said trying to sound reassuring. The truth was she didn't know if it would be okay, she had never seen Stan act like this before. "Alright, goodnight Kare" Jack said as he squeezed her hand and then walked out the door.   
  
Karen turned back around to Stan an annoyed look on her face. "What's the matter with you!?" "Me?! What's the matter with you?! Running around with a guy all day and then bringing him back at 11pm at night?! I bet you've been with him the whole time I was gone!"   
  
"Stan we are not going to get into this again" Karen replied as she walked up the stairs, just as she was about to pass him he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.   
  
"Yes, we are." He said anger clearly written across his face. "I wanna know why your always hanging around him, huh?" "Because he's my best friend! I've told you this a million times Stan there is NOTHING going on between us! He's GAY for godsakes!!" Karen said walking away from him and into her room. Stan followed. "Don't walk away from me like this conversation is over, its not!!" Stan yelled.   
  
"What are you so afraid of Stan?! That somebody might actually treat me better than you do?!" Karen yelled back. "That maybe someone else could give me something that you could NEVER give me no matter HOW MUCH money you had!" Karen yelled, smirk on her face.   
  
Before she even saw it coming, Stan's fist collided with the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she cradled her head in her hands. She was shocked and angry but most of all she was afraid. She didn't dare move.   
  
"I'm sorry" Stan said "But you need to learn your place" he said forcefully and with that he turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
When she was sure he wasn't coming back in. She walked into her closet and picked up the bear Jack had given her she walked over and laid down on the bed, curling up in a ball and clutching the bear to her chest as she cried herself to sleep.   
  
"Jack..." she whispered as she closed her eyes. 


	4. I need you

Karen awoke with a throbbing pain in her head. She looked around the room, wondering what time it was. The blinds were slightly open, letting the night lights from the city spill into the room casting stripes across the walls, floor and her bed.   
  
She was cold and alone. She felt sick. Her hand moved up to touch the spot on her cheek where he had hit her. Tears welled up in her eyes as memories of last night flashed before her. She was terrified, her own husband had struck her....what else was he capable of doing?   
  
"That bastard" she thought.   
  
She laid back down, her hands clutching the sheets. She wanted to run. Get out of there and away from Stan. In all honesty, she had never been that fond of him, his money was all that kept her there. But now even that was starting to loose its hold on her. They didn't talk, they hardly ever saw each other any more. When they did see each other it was always the same, he just wanted sex. He'd have his way with her, and then leave. There was no passion, no emotion. She hated it. Thats why she immersed herself in alcohol and pills, they numbed the pain. No one really stopped to think about why she grabbed at every chance to intoxicate herself. No one cared to wonder how horrible a girls childhood must of been for her to abandon love for money and an occasional glance at one another.   
  
She wanted more than this. And she knew exactly who she wanted it from. But that always made her more depressed. "Way to go honey.." she thought to herself "..fall for the only guy that will never look at you the way you look at him"   
  
Her eyelids shut, and all she saw where his piercing blue eyes staring back at her.   
  
````  
  
Jack sat alone in his apartment. The glow from the mute tv casting shadows on the walls. He leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes.   
  
Ever since Will had suggested that maybe he was falling for Karen his feelings for her had intensified to the point where he sometimes felt as if he would die from wanting her. Wanting her body pressed up against his, her bottom lip caught between his own, her taste, wanting to tangle his fingers in her chocolate brown hair, wanting to hear her voice, caring and sweet only for him. He wanted to be hers, and she his.   
  
God it killed him that she was married. He'd give anything to be in Stans place now. Stan could never appreciate her like he did, never love her as much as he loved her. All he did was ignore her, and then throw money at her to keep her quiet. She deserved so much more than that.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Jack made his way across the hall and into Wills apartment. Will was standing in the kitchen making breakfast.   
  
""Morning Jack!" Will greeted, cheerily.   
  
"Hey Will.." Jack replied. There was a melancholy in his voice that Will had never heard before.   
  
Hey, whats wrong Jack?" Will asked looking concerned.   
  
"Nothing....I just...I just got myself worked up about Karen and to top it off she hasn't called all morning....she always calls." Jack said plopping himself down in a chair at the table.   
  
Will put some scrambled eggs on a plate and placed it in front of Jack.   
  
"Don't worry about that, she's probably just out shopping and hasn't had a chance to call." Will said reassuringly. Jack pushed the eggs around on his plate with his fork. "But Jack, if you feel this strongly for her maybe you should tell her?"   
  
Jack looked up at Will. "Tell her?..." God could he do that? Sometimes he felt so small in her presence, she was so incredible, so powerful, so intoxicating. Could he really tell her that he, her gay best friend, has fallen in love with her? It scared him to think of her reaction.   
  
"I don't know if I can do that Will" Jack said   
  
"Why not?" Will asked   
  
"Because Will! What if she doesn't feel the same? What if it becomes awkward between us and I loose my best friend and the most incredible woman I've ever met!? I couldn't bare it Will, if I lost her. I don't know what I'd do...I need her. She's all I have." Jack concluded tears welling up in his eyes.   
  
Will leaned over and hugged Jack. "It'll be okay Jack, everything will turn out alright in the end. And if its not alright yet, then its not the end.   
  
"Thanks Will" Jack said with a small smile.   
  
Jack left shortly after, and Grace had woken up and came out to eat.   
  
"Hey Will" Grace said smiling "Morning" he said smiling back.   
  
"Mmm food" she said, pilling breakfast onto her plate and sitting down next to Will at the table.   
  
"So" Will began. "You Will not believe what I have to tell you"   
  
"What? Barneys is having a sale?" Grace said looking hopeful.   
  
"No Grace" Will said rolling his eyes. "What then?" she said getting impatient.   
  
"Okay, brace yourself." Grace grabbed the handle on her chair.   
  
"Jack.....is in love.....with........" Will paused and watched stared at Grace. "WHO!" Grace yelled. Will laughed. "Haha, just wanted to make sure you where really listening"   
  
"Okay, Jack is in love with...a woman." Will finished, waiting for her reaction. "Are you serious?" Grace said laughing. "Yes I'm serious, but wait, it gets better"   
  
"Keep going" she urged.   
  
"You'll never guess who this woman is"   
  
"...is this a famous person..or someone we know?" Grace asked.   
  
"Oh definitely someone we know" Will replied.   
  
"Your mother...? No wait..my mother? I think that ones more believable."   
  
"No you perv!"   
  
"What?" Grace said.   
  
"Okay ready?" "Yeah"   
  
"....Karen"   
  
"GET OUT!" Grace yelled smacking Wills arm. "OWWW PSYCHO!" Will cried, rubbing his arm.   
  
"Oh my GOD, I can't believe this!...well maybe I can a little." "Oh my GOD!" Grace said, shocked.   
  
"I know" Will replied.   
  
"So wait..does Karen know this?" Grace asked   
  
"Not as far as I know" Will said.   
  
````   
  
Back at the penthouse it was now noon, Karen hadn't even left the bed yet. She just lay there, praying that Stan wasn't home waiting for her to come out.   
  
She got up and went into the bathroom. Staring at her reflection in the mirror there was a noticeable bruise on her left cheekbone. She opened up a drawer to her right and pulled out some base make up. Applying it to her face she tried to conceal the bruise. She managed to make it look a little bit better, but there was only so much she could do. You could still tell.   
  
She walked quickly out of the bathroom and into her closet. She pulled out a Louis Vuitton bag and started thrusting clothes, shoes, and anything else she could get her hands on into it. She walked back into the room and grabbed her purse. She was about to walk out the door, but turned and ran back to the bed picking up Jacks bear and putting it in her bag.   
  
She opened her door slowly peeking out. Stan's office door was slightly ajar, and she could hear his voice coming from inside. She froze. "Oh God" she thought "Come on you can do this, your Karen Walker!"   
  
She slowly moved outside of the door, closing it quietly behind her. She slipped past his office and rushed as quietly as possible down the long stair case. There weren't any maids around as she rushed into the foyer and out the front doors.   
  
She got into her limo throwing her bags on the seat next to her.   
  
"To Jacks driver!"   
  
````  
  
Karen stepped out of the elevator and walked up to Jacks door. She hesitated before she knocked, a bit nervous about telling Jack what had happened. When she did knock no one answered. She knocked again, but still no answer.   
  
"He's not home" she sighed.   
  
She reached into her purse pulling out her wallet and reached into one of the pockets pulling out a silver key. She opened the door and walked into Jacks dark apartment. Shutting the door she placed her bags on the floor and walked around checking to see if maybe he was there but sleeping. When she found that he really wasn't there, she went into his bathroom and drew herself a bath.   
  
```````  
  
Ten hours later Jack finally returned home. He was tired and just wanted to burry himself in the covers of his bed and fall asleep. He had left his apartment at noon and went and sat in the park for several hours just watching the people go by. After he went to a bar where he spent the rest of his night. Several men came up to him, striking up conversation. But he couldn't keep himself interested in what they where saying. Especially when a particularly handsome man came up to him, with hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. All Jack could think of was Karen, her hair, her eyes. God she was everywhere to him. Finally he had given up and gone home.   
  
As he walked through his apartment he failed to notice the bags by his door. He pushed his bedroom door open and was about to get into to bed when he noticed that someone was already there.   
  
He quickly flipped his lights on and a smile spread across his face. Karen was laying there. Her hair spread across his pillow, one arm resting across her stomach. He loved watching her sleep. When they took naps together he often woke up before her and just watched her.   
  
He was about to move to get into bed when he stopped. His eyes ran over her face stopping at the bruise on the side of her cheekbone. Before he could even react he heard a faint beeping. He walked out of the room, following the sound. He stopped in front of Karen's purse and opened it up pulling out the source of the noise. He hit the talk button on her cell phone but didn't say anything.  
  
"Karen?!" Jack heard Stan yell from the other end. "I know its you! You listen to me! I don't know where you are but you better get the hell back here right now, or I swear to God a lot worse will happen to you than what happened last night!!   
  
With that Jack heard the phone click and he lowered it from his ear. He stood there completely shocked at what he just heard. Then the pieces came together in his mind, as he realized that Stan must of caused the mark on her cheek. Anger quickly welled up inside him. "I don't believe this" he thought "That fucking bastard!"   
  
Jack walked back into his room, he thought of waking Karen but knew she was probably extremely upset over this and he thought it was best to let her sleep. He crawled into bed next to her, sliding one hand down the side of her face, he kissed her cheek lightly. He draped one arm protectively over her waist and smiled as she rolled over snuggling up against him.   
  
"I love you" he whispered 


	5. Acceptance

If Its Meant To Be-Ch.5  
  
Karen lay there, comfortably. She could tell through her eyelids that the sun was shining in through the blinds. "morning" she thought. She smiled inwardly as her waist sent signals to her brain that an arm was wrapped tightly around it, and that the hand and fingers of that arm were slightly slipped up under her shirt resting on the bare skin of her stomach as if they belonged there.   
  
She breathed in, wondering how long she could delay the inevitable by keeping her eyes closed. He would want to know what happened, why it happened, how it happened.   
  
She turned her head towards him and opened her eyes to find his staring back at her. But as she looked into his eyes she knew that she didn't have to explain, she didn't have to justify, or defend, or be ashamed. He knew, she didn't know how, but he knew...and yet his eyes...she never realized someone's eyes could hold so many emotions at once.   
  
His only response was to pull her closer, entangling there limbs together as he rested his forehead on her own. Tears ran down her face as every emotion she had had from the previous days events came spilling out, overflowing, racking her body with sobs. He held her as tight as possible, wishing he could subside her pain.   
  
````` They had fallen asleep like that. When the awoke again, he got up and made them both coffee. He kissed her forehead and walked into the bathroom, he hadn't showered in a while and welcomed the feel of the hot water pouring down over him.   
  
Karen picked up her cup of coffee from of the table and walked towards the bathroom, she entered, closing the door behind her. She placed her coffee cup down and lifted herself up to sit on the counter. She leaned her head back against the wall and waited for him to be finished. She listened as the water stopped, he slid the fogged glass door back and walked out of the shower with the towel around his waist.   
  
"Hey" he said as he walked over to her.   
  
"I didn't want to be alone" she said quickly, unsure of wether or not he was okay with her in there.   
  
"Its okay, I don't mind at all" he told her smiling reassuringly.   
  
She watched intently as he began to shave, the razor sliding over the curves and contours of his face. Her eyes slipped down to his bare chest. She followed the few stray water droplets as the made there way down to his torso and then disappeared after colliding with the towel.   
  
He picked up another, smaller towel and began to rub his hair with it, trying to some what dry it. When he pulled the towel away it was tossed and messy. She smiled and he looked over at her.   
  
"What?" he asked smiling.   
  
"You look cute like that poodle" Karen said smiling back.   
  
He walked over to her on the counter and stood between her legs, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close picking her up and walking out of the bathroom. She breathed him in, his scent mixed with aftershave and the smell of peach coming from his shampoo. She kissed his temple as he set her down on the couch.   
  
He walked into his bedroom and came out moments later fully dressed. He sat down next to her on the couch turning his body inward so that they where facing each other. He reached out and began to twirl a strand of her hair between his finger tips. She shut her eyes and smiled.   
  
"Kare?" he asked quietly   
  
"Yeah?" she replied  
  
"I need to tell you something, its really important, but I don't want you to freak out about it because I promise you I'll never let anything bad happen to you again, okay?"   
  
"Okay.." she said, fear evident in her voice.   
  
He took one of her hands in his as he spoke. "Last night, when I came in and found you asleep, I noticed that your cell phone was ringing. So I answered it and...Stan was on the other end. He thought I was you, because I didn't say anything. He said he didn't know where you where, and threatened to hurt you again if you didn't come back." He stopped speaking, and waited for her reaction.   
  
"Oh god.." she began "I knew it, damn it! I knew it!" she began to get upset "I shouldn't of left, oh God, think of what he could do! The man has access to everything!" She said frantically.  
  
"Karen no, you did the right thing by leaving, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you I promise."   
  
"Oh Jack, its not that simple! He's one of the most powerful men in New York! He could hurt me, oh God, he could hurt you!" she said as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
Jack to her face in his hands and pulled it close to his own.   
  
"Karen, Karen..." he whispered "I don't care what or who he has access to, no matter what he tries to do I won't let it happen. Please believe me karebear"   
  
She smiled at his use of her nickname. "I believe you Jackie."   
  
````   
  
They talked more about filing a law suit against Stan for physical abuse. Karen asked Jack to go over and tell Will and Grace the whole thing for her. She just couldn't do it. Will of course agreed to help defend Karen, he contacted the police and began to file the papers immediately. Grace, extremely concerned, ran over to Jacks apartment to talk to her. There relationship wasn't perfect, but Grace loved her, she really did. And she knew that Karen loved her back, even if it was hard for her to show it.   
  
``````  
  
Back at the penthouse Stan sat in his office, phone in hand.   
  
"I don't know where she is" he said to the man on the other end of the phone.   
  
"I can't find her. If she wants to play this game then fine, if I can't get to her I'll hit her where it hurts" He said, a smirk on his face.   
  
"Thats right, you know where it is, take care of the situation. Make sure the "subject" is dead before tonight.   
  
With that he hung up and leaned back in his chair smiling.   
  
``````` Back at Jacks apartment Karen was sitting on the couch staring down at the floor. Grace walked out of the bathroom and came to sit down next to her.   
  
"Karen?" Grace questioned  
  
Karen looked up at her, expressionless.   
  
"Karen don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Grace said rubbing Karen's shoulder. Come on, you need to eat something. Are you hungry?" Grace asked.   
  
"Not really" Karen replied looking back down.   
  
"Well you really should eat anyway, its not healthy. I'll go look for something to make." Grace got up and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Just then Jack walked in through the door. He had been over at Will's discussing the situation. He looked over at Karen and frowned at the look on her face as she stare at the ground. He walked over to her and sat down close to her, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He reached down and began to run his fingers up the back of her own. She closed her eyes, as it had a calming effect on her.   
  
Grace walked back into the living room.   
  
"Jack you have nothing to eat in there except a piece of bread and a battery and I don't think Karen's refined taste would like that much"   
  
"Well I don't ever eat here, I'm too busy!" Jack said to her.   
  
"Yeah, busy eating our food" Grace said back sarcastically. "Anyway, Will and I haven't gone to the store yet so one of us needs to go get Karen some food."   
  
"I'll go" Jack said "I know what she likes" Jack looked down at Karen. "Kare I'm gonna go get you something to eat okay? I'll be back soon."   
  
"Alright" she said apprehensively. Jack leaned down and kissed her cheek and then got up to put on his jacket.   
  
"Take care of her" He said to Grace as he walked out the door. Grace walked over and sat back down next to her.   
  
`````` Jack made his way across the lobby and out the front doors. He stood near the corner and hailed a cab. Unaware of the man sitting in a black car a across the street, watching him.   
  
Finally a yellow cab stopped and Jack got in. As the cab pulled away from the corner so did the black car. They turned a corner and Jack didn't notice as the black car sped up behind them. Coming up behind them at a red light, the car suddenly lurched forward crashing into the back of the cab pushing them out into on coming traffic. Jack barely even had time to brace himself as an SUV smashed into the side of them. Jack was thrown from his seat slamming up against the opposite window. The pain in his head overcome him as he began to feel himself passing out.   
  
"Karen.." Jack whispered as he slipped into unconsciousness.   
  
````````  
  
Back at Jacks Karen lay asleep on the couch. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she sat up. "What the hell?" she thought as she laid herself back down. Grace walked into the room and over to the couch.   
  
"Are you okay Karen?"   
  
"Yeah honey I just got a weird feeling thats all. Its nothing really" She replied, a little unsure.   
  
"Okay" Grace said.   
  
An hour later the phone rang and Grace went to answer it. "Hello McFarland residence" Grace said into the phone. "Yes" Karen heard her say.   
  
After a minute Karen noticed that Grace had gone silent, she looked over at her. Karen had a bad feeling as Grace hung up the phone.   
  
"Oh god Karen.." Grace said just standing there shocked. Karen rushed over to her panicked. "What?! What's happened?!"   
  
"Its Jack..." she began "he...he was in a car accident" Grace said as she watched the horror filled look appear in Karen's eyes and the color drain from her face. "They took him to the hospital....he." Grace couldn't even get the last part out as Karen began to cry, dropping to the ground.   
  
"No..no..no no no.." Karen whispered holding herself as she cried.   
  
````` Twenty minutes later Will, Grace and Karen arrived at the hospital. Karen ran up to the front desk asking the woman there what room Jack McFarland was in.   
  
"Please, tell me what room he's in" Karen said frantically.   
  
"Well he's in room 210, but you can't go in there now" The nurse at the front desk replied back.   
  
Without hesitation Karen ran down the hall to find Jacks room. Grace and Will following quickly.   
  
"Karen! Karen wait!" Grace yelled out "We can't go in there!"   
  
Karen watched the numbers of the rooms as she ran past them, finally she saw it. There where two doctors standing outside of his room. She ran past them and inside.   
  
"Uh..ma'am?" One of the doctors called out as they rushed in after her. Trying to hold her back from going any further.   
  
"Please ma'am you can't see him, he's in no condition....please!" She struggled against them as the grabbed her arms to pull her out.   
  
"Jack! JACK! ... " She cried. She managed to get away from there grip on her and she ran to his bed. When she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks. His face was pale and his whole body was hooked up to machines. He looked lifeless. She cried out. He wasn't conscious.   
  
"NO!! Oh god noooo! Jack!!" She screamed hysterically as the doctors and Will, who had now arrived with Grace, began to pull her out of the room. "Stop STOP!" she cried at them. "He needs me HE NEEDS ME! Oh God Jack!" Finally she stopped fighting them and they let go of her. She slid to the floor, her body shaking uncontrollably as she cried. Grace ran over to her huddled form on the floor and rapped her arms around her. Telling her it would be okay.   
  
`` A little while later Karen had calmed down. She now sat in a waiting room with Will and Grace. Head in her hands. She couldn't help but think that if she hadn't runaway none of this would of happened to him.   
  
Suddenly a doctor stepped through the large doors to there right and announced to them that they could see him now. Karen immediately stood up. "He's just regained consciousness the doctor informed them, and he's asking for Karen Walker".   
  
Karen hurried out the doors and down the hall to his room. Will and Grace stayed behind to let her see him. She walked up to his bed slowly. She pulled a chair up and sat down leaning close to him. She reached out and grabbed one of his hands in hers.   
  
His eyes opened and he looked over at her and smiled. She smiled back tears forming once again in her eyes.   
  
"Hey Jackie" she said softly a tear slipping down her cheek.   
  
"Hey Karebear, he said horsely.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked "Do you need anything, are you comfortable?"   
  
"I'm sore and my head is killing me but I'll be okay." he said to her smiling. "Us McFarlands bounce back quickly."   
  
"So you don't need anything?" she asked again, making sure.   
  
"Just you" Jack said. She smiled.  
  
"Oh Jack, I was so worried. I thought I'd lost you, I don't know what I'd do...." She said as a sob escaped her lips. She brought his hand up to her face, crying into it.   
  
``  
  
A little while later Will and Grace came in to see Jack. The doctors had briefed them on Jacks current condition, telling them that he would need to be there a couple of days to recover.   
  
Will had also spoken with the police, they had informed him that the car that was spotted by many ramming Jacks cab into the on coming traffic had been caught and the man inside apprehended. Apparently when questioned by police he caved, telling them that Stanley Walker had hired him to kill the man. Stanley was later arrested at his penthouse, not only for attempted murder, but also for assault and battery to his wife.   
  
Will told Karen when Stans court date was, and explained to her that she had to testify against him.   
  
Later on that night Will and Grace had to leave, but Karen wouldn't. She had decided that she was going to stay with Jack until he was released from the hospital. They said goodnight to Jack and left for home. Karen walked them out saying goodbye to them. When they had left, she walked over to the opposite side of Jacks room and sat down in the chair pulling a blanket over her, trying to get comfortable.   
  
"Karen, you can't be comfortable there." Jack said to her, smiling.   
  
"I'm alright."   
  
"Come sleep with me" he said patting the space on the bed next to him.   
  
"Poodle what if I hurt you! Aren't you sore?" she said staring up at him from the chair. "Don't worry about me Karen, I'll be fine, now come on. Your the one whose gonna need a hospital if you sleep in that chair the whole time I'm here." he said smiling.   
  
She got up and walked over to him, slowly sliding in next to him, careful not to bump or hit him. She lay her head next to his on the pillow and he pulled the covers up over them. Hospitals where always so unbearably cold, he thought. She moved one hand up and cupped his face.   
  
"Goodnight Jackie" she said softly "I love you"  
  
"Goodnight Kare, I love you too" he said closing his eyes with her. 


	6. Falling

If It Was Meant To Be-Ch. 6  
  
Jack had been out of the hospital a week now, he was recovering quicker than expected. Will, Grace and Karen had insisted on taking care of him when he returned home. And even though Karen was able to go back to the penthouse now that Stan was in jail, she still choose to stay at Jacks to take care of him.  
  
She had gone home, occasionally just to check up on things, but came back as soon as she could.  
  
`````  
  
Jack and Karen where in the kitchen putting away the groceries they had just bought. Karen opened up a cabinet and Jack threw her a bag of pretzels. She giggled as she caught it and placed it inside, watching him dance around to the music that was playing from the radio. He wiggled over to the fridge and stuck some fruit inside. When he was finished he took out a bag of grapes, washed them off in the sink and then walked over to her at the counter. He grabbed at the grapes and popped one into his mouth, taking another and holding it up to her lips. She opened her mouth and took the grape from him, smiling.  
  
"So you wanna go rent a movie to watch tonight, after you get back from court?" Jack asked her eating another grape.  
  
"Yeah sure" she said sighing.  
  
"What's wrong you don't wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"No I do, I'm just nervous about going in to testify today, thats all" She said  
  
rolling a grape around on the counter with her fingers.  
  
"Oh, you just have to relax Kare, you'll be okay and it will be over before you know it" he said.  
  
"I know.." she said looking down.  
  
Jack pushed the grapes aside and got up off the stool.  
  
"Come on" he said smiling as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He walked over to the stereo and put a CD in, a slow song began to play. He danced over to her, making her laugh.  
  
"I'm not gonna dance with you if you dance like that" she said giggling Jack made a face like he was hurt, but then laughed with her.  
  
"Come on, this will help you relax" Jack said to her as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her close she wrapped one arm up around his neck as he grabbed her other hand pulling it up close and entwining there fingers.  
  
They swayed back and forth to the music and she leaned her head against his chest, underneath his chin. He rested his head on top of hers, closing his eyes and smiling.  
  
She closed her eyes as well. He was right, it was relaxing her. She felt a sense of security there in his arms. As she leaned against him she could hear his heart beat. She began to slowly run her fingers up and down the back of his neck to there swaying of the music. As she did, she noticed his heart beat quicken. She leaned her head up to look at him and found him staring back down at her. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes. She thought she saw a mix of love and lust flash through them.  
  
There faces where extremely close as they stared into each others eyes. With every second that passed they seemed to move closer. Her heat beat quickened as well, now matching his.  
  
He stared down at her and he felt an ache in his chest as his eyes focused on her lips. Finally he couldn't take it any more he leaned in, so close he felt her breath on his lips.  
  
Just then Grace walked in through the door, her head looking down as she rummaged through her purse looking for something.  
  
Jack and Karen immediately parted, shocked at her sudden entrance.  
  
Grace looked up completely unaware of what she had just stopped from happening.  
  
"Are you ready to go Kare? We should leave now to make sure we get there on time." she said looking over at her.  
  
"...uh Karen?.." Grace asked  
  
Karen snapped out of her daze  
  
"Oh yeah, lemmy just go finish getting ready, I'll be out in a sec. Okay?"  
  
"Okay" Grace said smiling at her.  
  
Karen disappeared back into the room and came out a couple of minutes later in one of her three piece Armani suits.  
  
"Ready?" Grace asked  
  
"Yeah lets go" She replied. Karen walked over to Jack, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Good luck" he said to her  
  
"Thanks" she said back, reaching up and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Um.." she leaned in closer to his ear. "Make sure your here when I get back, okay?" she said to him.  
  
"Sure" he said to her, smiling.  
  
She walked over to the counter picking up her purse and then over to join Grace.  
  
"Bye" they both said walking out the door.  
  
````  
  
When they arrived an officer lead them in to a small court room. Not many people where there. He motioned for them to sit down. Karen stopped as she came face to face with none other than Stan. He stared at her, smirk on his face as he watched mixed looks of panic and disgust flash across her face.  
  
Grace just stood there, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Whats wrong, bitch" he said looking down at her. "Didn't think you'd have to face me again did you? You made a big mistake by leaving, you lost the best thing you ever had. Now you've got nothing, your just a pathetic..."  
  
Karen backed away from him disgusted as she cut him off.  
  
"How dare you. How dare you even look me in the eye, you bastard. It's one thing to hurt me, but to go after Jack...." she said, her throat burned as she held back tears, not wanting to appear weak in front of him.  
  
"I never thought you'd stoop so low. Apparently I was wrong, but don't you worry about me. Jack and I will be just fine, spending all your money while you rot in hell." she said smirking.  
  
Stan lurched forward raising his fist to hit her. Karen cowered back as Stans attorney ran over to him, stopping him before he reached her.  
  
"Stan! Damn it! Don't get yourself into any more trouble than your already in!" his lawyer yelled at him, as he and three other lawyers held his arms back.  
  
Grace ran over to Karen grabbing her arm, but Karen pulled away and walked right up to Stan. She raised her own hand quickly and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Fuck you Stan" she said turning away from him.  
  
He moved to get away from them but they held him back.  
  
"Its not worth it Stan!" one of his lawyers yelled.  
  
"Why the hell not! I've got nothing to loose asshole!" Stan yelled, as an officer restrained him and lead him over to his seat.  
  
`````` When it was finally all over, Grace and Karen got back in a cab and headed home. Karen could vaguely hear Grace rambling on, on the way back. She couldn't pay attention, she was upset by her confrontation with Stan, and all she could think about was Jack. What would of happened if Grace hadn't walked in? She thought. "Don't be stupid, Karen." She scolded her self. "You know exactly what would of happened, we would of.......and then the full realization of what she was thinking hit her. Oh my God..he was going to...kiss me?! He...he has feelings for me....but he's gay isn't he? How could he...? What about..? Oh my God..."  
  
``` Back at the apartment Jack was having a similar realization. He hadn't stopped think about her since she left. The longer he sat there the more he wanted her, it was beginning to drive him crazy. Did she want him as much as he did her? "She was going to kiss me.." he thought. He prayed that she felt the same and she hadn't just been caught up in the moment.  
  
````` Karen and Grace stepped out of the elevator and Grace walked over to her door.  
  
"Are you gonna be okay Kare?" Grace asked.  
  
"Yeah honey, I'll be alright" Karen said giving Grace a small smile.  
  
"Well I'll see you later then, I have to help Will clean" she said an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Alright, bye Grace" Karen said "Thanks for going with me" She smiled at her and watched as Grace opened the door and went in.  
  
Karen walked over to Jacks door. She reached out her hand to the door knob and paused before finally opening it up and walking in. The blinds were drawn and the lights where off, with an occasional candle lit here and there. She placed her purse down on the coffee table and began to look around for Jack. When she opened the bedroom door he was standing there, waiting.  
  
As soon as there eyes locked, all doubts, questions of sexuality and confusion about how the other felt about them disappeared. They quickly closed the distance between them.  
  
They stood there, inches apart. Candle light the only thing illuminating them.  
  
Tears began flowing down her face. They had both waited for this for so long and now here it was. Anticipation sending shivers down her spine. She felt his breath on her face and the faint sensation of his fingers drawing circles on  
  
her wrist as she watched the candle light dance across the features of his face. There breathing became shallow. She watched the hunger in his eyes, telling her that if he kissed her now he wouldn't be able to stop, if he kissed her now, there was no going back.  
  
His hands slid slowly up her arms and then across her collarbone, as if he where memorizing her by touch. He closed his eyes. Her hands slid up his shirt and over his torso. They where so close, so close they where breathing the same air. No words were spoken as he slid his hands down across her stomach and then to her hips, sliding down the side of her leg and then....  
  
It was as quick as an intake of breath. His lips where on hers, pulling, reaching, tongues colliding, mouths melting. There passion so intense, tears, salty, began to stream down his own face mixing with hers. His hands were everywhere, stroking, rubbing, grabbing, finding, wanting. His lips on her neck, claiming. Her legs intwining with his. Clothing being shed faster than it was put on. Prada, Gucci and Armani puddled at there feet. Before she knew it they where on the bed.  
  
She ran her hands down his back pulling him as close as she could, feeling like it would never be close enough. His hands running through her hair, down her back, over her chest, down her sides, up her neck. Leaving trails of fire over curves that where made just for his touch. Scents mixing, intoxicating. Hearts racing, eyes searching and immediately finding. Heads spinning, as they drown in each other. Who knew anything could feel so right, so perfect.  
  
All she could think is why they hadn't done this before. His taste, hands tangling in each others hair. Whispers and screams and moans and promises. Eyes and lips and skin beneath her, over her, coming up beside her, all burning for one thing.  
  
"Karen...." Jack quietly moaned. "...love you."  
  
"Oh Jack.." she cried "I love you so much" As soon as the words left her mouth his lips crashed into hers, he captured her bottom lip in between his own, pouty and swollen, hot and intense. He moved over her, desire as strong as ever, as he cupped one of her breasts in his hands. His lips were now on her collarbone, kissing trails across it, burning his love for her into her skin. He felt her body tremble beneath him.  
  
"Make me yours.." she whispered. He pulled her hair back kissing the side of her neck. "forever.." he whispered back.  
  
Jack was amazed at how easily this came to him. He had never been with a woman before, and had it been any other woman he would of been completely clueless. But with Karen he didn't have to think. There was no wrong place to put his hands, there was no bad way to kiss her, his fingers never tired of tracing circles on the small of her back, never tired of tangling themselves in her chocolate brown hair. His lips never felt better then when they where pressed up against hers, or on her skin. Oh God her skin, so soft, supple, delicate, to  
  
the arch of her back, the curve of her breasts, and the hollow or her neck. How could he of gone so long without this?  
  
The night went on in a paroxysm of passionate love making. A tangle of limbs, a merging of souls, tastes, hearts, scents. Crying out into the darkness.  
  
Two becoming one.  
  
"yours..."  
  
"...mine"  
  
````  
  
In the morning Karen woke to find there arms and legs still tangled together. She could still feel the heat coming off him. She breathed him in, smiling at the fact that mixed with his sent she could smell her own strawberry shampoo and Chanel number 5.  
  
God she loved him, all of him. She stared at him, reaching her hand up and stroking his face, then sliding it down to rest on his arm, where she began to trace patterns across his skin with her fingers. Indulging in the fact that she could. The fact that at the moment she couldn't tell where he began and she ended, and the best part was that she didn't care to know. She was his now, but in a way she always was. From the first time they bumped tummies in Grace's office she had been his. She couldn't help it, it was wonderfully involuntary.  
  
Jack opened his eyes, staring down at the beautiful sight that was before him, next to him, and completely wrapped in his arms. He smiled as he watched her fingers run up and down his arm. "Wow" he thought. All other words failed him as he looked at her. He couldn't believe how amazing it was to wake up to her this way, naked and yet completely comfortable, so close and yet the parts of his body that weren't touching her were aching to. The glow on her face, heavenly as she looked up at him and smiled. The love in her eyes took his breath away, never had anyone looked at him like that.  
  
He leaned down and caught her lips with his. The kiss long and passionate. When he pulled away he smiled down at her.  
  
"Morning beautiful" he said. He really meant it. He had never seen anyone more deserving of that word.  
  
"Morning" she said softly, smiling up at him. He began to run his fingers lightly up and down her back. She snuggled closer, giggling as she wiggled her legs around between his, she loved the way it felt. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head as she nuzzled her face in his neck.  
  
"I love you Karen" Jack said as she tilted her head up to look at him. "I really  
  
really love you, I just want to make sure you know." He said.  
  
"Of course I know poodle, I love you too, so much" She said smiling at him. "I've always loved you, I think I tried to deny it at first but I know since the  
  
moment I met you that I loved you." she finished.  
  
"I don't ever want this moment to end" Jack said. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Kare. I wanna be the one you introduce to other socialites at fancy parties. I wanna be referred to as you significant other. I wanna dance with you in our living room, I wanna pick out and decorate a christmas tree with you. I wanna walk hand in hand down 5th Avenue point out all the things in the Saks windows that I'm going to buy for you. I wanna make love to you on our kitchen floor. I wanna watch you walk around the house with my t- shirts on. I wanna wash your hair in the shower. I wanna lay around the house with you all day just for the hell of it. I wanna stay up all night and watch you sleep. I wanna have dinner with you on our balcony under the stars. I wanna watch you put make up on. I wanna line my shoes up next to yours in the closet. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. I wanna be the one you reach for in the middle of the night. I never want to leave your side. I wanna look into your eyes and fall for you over and over again, just like I am now." Jack finished.  
  
Jack watched as the most terrific grin lit up her face.  
  
"Oh Jack....thats the best, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me.." she said smiling.  
  
"I want the same things" She said to him.  
  
He hugged her tight, kissing her lips once more. He laughed.  
  
"What?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Think of the look on Grace's face when we tell her we're together! Hah hahah ha. She makes 'em gay and you turn 'em straight!...or bisexual! hehe" Jack said laughing.  
  
"Hehe, poodle! That's mean!" she said giggling "..but its damn funny! hahahaha" Karen laughed with him. "Oh honey! Lets go shopping to celebrate!!"  
  
"Yay!" he said  
  
Jack smiled, she was back to her normal self, even if normal wasn't normal for anyone else but them, that was the way he loved her.  
  
`````` 


End file.
